Straw Choppers are used on agricultural harvesting machines to reduce the size of crop material, other than grain, that is processed by the harvesting machine. Typically, the straw chopper includes a housing that encloses a rotor. The housing is provided with an inlet for receiving crop material other than grain that has been processed and an outlet for distributing the chopped crop material back to the field. The housing is also provided with a bank of stationary cutter knives. The rotor is provided with a plurality of pendulously mounted straw chopper blades that cooperate with the stationary knives to chop the crop material entering the straw chopper. The rotor typically includes a cylindrical tube having a plurality of blade mounts distributed around the periphery of the rotor. The straw chopper blades are pendulously mounted to the blade mounts.
It is known to provide a fan at each longitudinally outboard end of the chopper blades. The fan helps to cast the non-grain crop material from the rear of the combine. The fan may include fan blades having a generally L-shaped configuration, with one leg lying in a plane extending generally parallel to the direction of rotation, and a transverse leg lying in a plane extending generally perpendicular to the direction of rotation. The transverse leg has a radially extending edge which simply allows the air to flow around the edge and off the blade as the blade rotates during use.
What is needed in the art is a fan for a straw chopper having enhanced air flow.